April Fools Love
by Innocent Sake
Summary: Just a short oneshot SS. Please RR


April Fools Love

_Authors note: Wow, it's been forever since I last wrote something. Yes I know I never finished my EriolxTomoyo fic, maybe I will get back to it someday. But for now here is a S+S oneshot in that I had the idea for but never got around to writing until now._

After fighting and capturing a clow card the two cardcaptors make their ways home…

"Well Syaoran-kun, I think I should get home now," Sakura says as she starts walking in the direction of her home as the sun begins to set in front of her.

"Matte, I'll walk you home. It isn't safe for you to be walking alone at night…" says Syaoran as he turns his face away from hers so she won't see the redness upon his cheeks.

Sakura peers into Syaoran's eyes as he faces her again and smiles sweetly, "Hai."

**The twilight colors your cheeks  
a throbbing scarlet color.****  
Before it replaces the starry sky,****  
I will open my heart to you.**

_Her emerald eyes shine so beautifully and her cheeks begin to turn as pink as the cherry blossom trees that are surrounding us. The sun is setting now… All the stars in the sky begin to shine because of her presence. Before all the stars are set in the sky I want to tell you what I really feel for you…_

**If out of awkwardness I don't show  
the gentle feelings hidden in my heart,****  
when we just look at each other****  
my feelings are transmitted...**

They both walk beside each other in silence. Both smile at each other and continue to walk forward. Syaoran puts his hand in his pocket and reaches for a small box that is wrapped thoughtfully. He takes it out and quickly puts it in Sakura's hands.

"For you…" he says very quietly.

She looks at the small box that has been wrapped in beautiful green paper and laced in pink ribbons. Getting excited she quickly unwraps the box and opens to find two simple, but beautiful green hair ribbons. She looks at him and hugs tightly.

"Arigato! This is such a sweet birthday present… I love it."

"Your welcome."

_If only that small token of my affection could let you know the feelings hidden in my heart. If only I could send my feelings to you without actually having to let the words flow out from my mouth. If only a look from me to you could show you what I feel…_

I**'ll summon up my courage!  
I'll summon up my courage!****  
A man shouldn't broach the matter,****  
I believe in tenderness!**

After what seemed an eternity of walking, the finally made it to Sakura's house.

"Arigato for walking me home Syaroan-kun. I know it must have been bothersome to you to do so."

"Of course not. No thanks needed." Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled a real smile.

"Oyasumi…" said Sakura as she bowed and started to go inside her house.

"Matte!" Syaoran said quickly before the door closed shut.

"Hoe?" muttered a confused looking Sakura as she came back outside.

'It's either now or never…'

"Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that I know people say that a man shouldn't say what he feels… When those feelings are of love people say that a man is weak if he says what he feels… But I disagree, I think that it doesn't make a man weak to say those three little words if that is really how he feels…" Syaoran takes in a deep breath and sighs.

Sakura just looks at him in curiosity as he begins again.

"Well here goes. Kinomoto Sakura, I…I love you!" he says quickly hangs his head down and begins to turn beat-red.

**You look bewildered.  
Hang your head for shame.****  
Tonight is April Fool's.****  
Stupid! It's a lie!**

Sakura is shocked…she can't believe what she is hearing. Is this real? The thoughts in her head begin to spin rapidly to find a hole in what the boy in front of her has said. She wants this to be real… But then all of a sudden her face lights up as she comes to a sad realization.

"Who put you up to this Syaoran-kun? It isn't a very funny joke to play if you ask me…" She looks at him and sighs.

Syaoran looks up and looks extremely confused.

"What joke?" he says

"Syaoran-kun, everyone knows that April 1st is my birthday, but it's also April fools. Don't act as if you didn't know. Now like I said, that wasn't a very funny joke, but I'll forgive you this time."

She looks at him and smiles again. "Arigato again for the gift. See you at school tomorrow. Oyasumi!" she says as she walks into the house and closes the door.

_Baka! How could I forget that today was April Fools…sighs and hangs his head down She thought it was all a joke… She has a right to think that after all…_

**I love you!  
I could not transfer it to anyone else,****  
only you.**

As Syaoran begins walking back to his apartment, he looks up at the night sky and smiles.

"One day you will know how much I love you and only you Sakura… Next time it will be real, it won't be a lie…"

_The End_

_A/N: The words in bold are some lyrics from a Ranma ½ song called "Konya Wa April Fools" and of course the song and CCS characters as always do not belong to me. Well I hope that was somewhat good. Have to get back into the writing mood. Whoever reads this I hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R! Arigato…_


End file.
